1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tread patterns for tires, and more specifically, to tread patterns having mechanisms for ejecting stones and other objects from the tire tread.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that tires include a tread portion for engaging a ground surface. The tread portion may include a tread pattern for generating traction between the ground surface and the tire. Tread patterns may include circumferential grooves, lateral (transverse) grooves, and other types of voids, which may be used independently or conjunctively to form traction edges. Further, such voids may also absorb and/or displace water, snow, mud, sand, and the like to improve tire traction. However, such voids may also accept stones and other objects, which may become lodged within the tire tread. These objects may be detrimental to the performance and safety of a host tire, as the objects may reduce tire traction, and/or cause tire imbalance, wear, abrasions, and punctures.
Accordingly, when an object becomes lodged in a tire tread pattern, it may be difficult for the object to dislodge without further assistance. If known mechanisms cannot prevent objects from becoming lodged, it may be desirous to provide a mechanism that can dislodge objects without having to stop a vehicle to personally remove a lodged object. Such a mechanism may also be helpful when a vehicle operator is unaware of any object within the tread, which may give rise to a safety issue unbeknownst to the vehicle operator.